


small voice, small baby bird

by SandrC



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Samantha loves Ron so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: Terry Junior may not like it, but Samantha loves Ron.She just loves him in ways she cannot put to words.
Relationships: Ron Stampler/Samantha Stampler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	small voice, small baby bird

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from tumblr.
> 
> Ron is autistic. It's not explicit here but he is.
> 
> I love him so much.

Samantha loves Ron in ways she can’t articulate.

She loves that one day he was trying to take all the groceries inside in one trip and she offered her hand as assistance, but he shifted the groceries and held her hand instead.

She loves that he sleeps in the fetal position at night so she has to curl around him like a croissant, but even in the throes of his worst night terrors, he never _once_ has hurt her in his sleep.

She loves that sometimes he gets absorbed in something he’s doing and starts humming, which becomes singing, and soon he’s quietly performing to an audience of one, and he is never more open than when he does that.

She loves that he says her name like it’s something holy, to be praised and worshipped, and that he was the first boyfriend she had after her husband passed who didn’t shy away from Terry Jr, even if he doesn’t know how to handle him.

She loves that he doesn’t know how to take care of _himself_ most days but he still tries to take care of _her_ , broken dishes and burnt food notwithstanding.

She loves that sometimes he can’t find the words for how he feels so he stumbles around blindly looking for it, only to find something to the left and behind, and settles like he always does with _so many things_ , but she knows what he wanted and Hears him.

She loves him in ways she can’t articulate.


End file.
